youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Helbig
Grace Helbig (born ), formerly known as itsGrace and graciehinabox, is an American comedy vlogger. She is best known for creating her YouTube channel and also formerly hosting the channel DailyGrace. She uploads weekly themed videos on her channel. She is also a correspondent on G4's Attack of the Show!, starred as Idol on FBE's web series MyMusic, and hosted the My Damn Channel short-lived series Bedtime Stories. In 2012, Grace was in a few commercials for the hardware company Lowes. She has also written a New York Times bestseller, Grace's Guide: The Art of Pretending to be a Grown-up. Personal Life Grace Anne Helbig was born at the same time that hurricane Gloria was striking the northeastern United States. She was born in South Jersey to John Helbig and Theresa McGinnis. Helbig has an older brother, John who is 4 years older than her, and a younger brother, Tim. Her parents had a divorce when she was still young. Her mother later married a man named Bill and her father married a woman named Maureen. Helbig has said that she approves of their second marriages. In 2003, Helbig began studying at Ramapo College in Mahwah, NJ, for which she received a full scholarship. During her college years, she took improv classes at the Peoples Improv Theater in New York City. She was a semi-finalist in the 2005 Miss New Jersey USA beauty pageant. She graduated college with a BA in Contemporary Arts in 2007. From 2007 to 2012, Helbig lived in Brooklyn, New York. She moved to Los Angeles, California in November 2012. History Helbig created her YouTube channel on October 3, 2006. Her first video was self portrait for a college assignment. In November 2007, she began making daily vlogs to document her time while she was house-sitting, accompanied by her best friend whom she met in college, Michelle Akin (née Vargas). The two girls went on to creating a new channel, GraceNMichelle, after they got an apartment in Brookyln, New York that they were both going to be living in together. Videos of GraceNMichelle have severely slowed down since Grace moved to Los Angeles, California in November 2012 but both Grace and Michelle have agreed that they will upload videos in the future. In early 2008, Helbig narrated the short-lived animated web series, Bedtime Stories on My Damn Channel, which consisted of R-rated parodies of classic fairy tales. My Damn Channel founder and CEO Rob Barnett discovered her personal vlogs through her profile and offered her the opportunity to host her own video blog web series on My Damn Channel. This became DailyGrace, which premiered on April 14, 2008, with new episodes published every weekday. On October 11, 2010, DailyGrace was launched as its own YouTube channel. By the end of December 2013, the channel had amassed over 2.4 million subscribers and over 211 million video views on YouTube. From the series' inception in April 2008 through December 2013, Helbig created over 830 DailyGrace episodes for the DailyGrace YouTube channel — in addition to the 690 DailyGrace episodes that had been published exclusively on My Damn Channel (i.e., all episodes up to October 8, 2010 as well as additional extra videos after that date). From March 2012 through January 2013, Helbig hosted My Damn Channel LIVE once a week from the company's New York City studio (the remaining weekday episodes were hosted by Beth Hoyt). In November 2013, the series was revived in a weekly format as My Damn Channel LIVE: Hangout, with Helbig making a few appearances via video chat from the Los Angeles studio. On November 4, 2013, Helbig premiered a weekly supplemental DailyGrace series exclusive to My Damn Channel entitled One Thing You Didn't Know About Me From Last Week. The series lasted five episodes and ended December 2, 2013. Throughout all of her content, Helbig has been a consistent advocate of the benefits of interracial dating between black males and white females, once stating that she dates black men almost exclusively. On December 27, 2013, Helbig uploaded her final DailyGrace episode to the DailyGrace YouTube channel. Four days later, My Damn Channel released a statement announcing that Helbig had chosen not to renew her multi-year contract with the network, and that going forward, no new content would be created by Helbig for the DailyGrace YouTube channel. My Damn Channel indicated that the DailyGrace YouTube channel would remain active solely as an archive, with plans for the network to upload the early DailyGrace episodes and other Helbig content that had formerly been exclusive to My Damn Channel. On January 6, 2014, Helbig relaunched her personally owned, formerly secondary channel it'sGrace (formerly GracieHinABox) as her main YouTube channel. News of Helbig's departure from My Damn Channel and the shift back to her own independent channel contributed to a dramatic increase in it'sGrace subscribers, from just under 87,000 in the last week of 2013 to over a half million by the first week of 2014. On January 22, 2014, just two and a half weeks after the channel's relaunch, it'sGrace passed 1 million subscribers. On April 30, 2014, it was announced via press release that Helbig had partnered with the multi-channel network Fullscreen. Content She uploads her vlogs Monday, Wednesday and Friday on her channel. Each day has its own theme. Mondays she posts the video portion of her podcast Not Too Deep, which each week features a YouTuber who she interviews (only a small portion of the interview is on video, the rest is audio on iTunes) and then does a challenge with. On Wednesdays, she may do a tutorial, review, or another funny video. Fridays are "FriDiary", where she shows vlogs from the week. The Grace Helbig Show It was announced that Grace would be hosting a show on the channel E! Entertainment. The show premiered on April 3, 2015 and the first season ended on June 7, 2015. The show is a late night talk show, with Grace interviewing well knwon actors as well as YouTube stars. Gallery YouTube Wiki profile - DailyGrace 2.png Grace helbig.png Grace Helbig twitter 2013.jpeg S-DAILY-GRACE-NYC-large300.jpg Grace.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers